


It's Personal

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight does some absolutely necessary research...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Personal

**Author's Note:**

> From 2012
> 
> I was in a weird mood...

"He's gone where?" Anji queried.

Fitz reread the note the Doctor had left on the console. "It doesn't say. Just says he'll be back as soon as he can."

"Well, does it say why he's gone off to wherever?"

"Ah, he's says he's going off to do some necessary research on matters of sex in the multi-verse." Fitz and Anji, both looking totally gobsmacked, simultaneously exclaimed, "WHAT????"

They didn't get to consider the matter further, because just then, the Doctor breezed in - looking like a cat with a saucer of grade A cream.

"Ah." Fitz began, then continued rather sceptically. "We, ah, didn't expect you back so soon. Ah, how was your "research"? Judging by your expression, it must be going quite well, eh?" Anji just stared, speechless.

The Doctor grinned even more broadly. "Just thought I'd take a bit of a break. That sort of research can be quite tiring, you know!"

"Ah, yeah. Right." Fitz wasn't sure what to think. Anji was still completely gobsmacked.

The Doctor continued, "Oh, and so far my research has been incredibly fascinating, thank you! Do you know, so far I've discovered 140 different genders in the Andromeda galaxy alone? Fascinating! Positively fascinating!"

Speechless companions...followed by hysterical laughter...followed by completely gobsmacked Doctor.

FIN


End file.
